Confusos sentimientos por ti
by NayUchiha
Summary: -Sa Sakura.-Si, el Uchiha estaba nervioso. La chica no dijo nada solo se sacó la blusa quedando solo con su sujetador. E l rostro de ella parecía quemar, y el de él como si estuviera en un sueño. -Haz …hazme el amor. Sasuke kun
1. Desperation

**Desperation!**

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba allí detrás de sus admiradoras, dos bobas según ella que no paraban de gritar y balbucear lo bueno que estaba, y lo peor de todo es que no podía decir que no era así, porque a pesar que había pasado un año desde que volvió a la aldea, y a pesar que él la hizo sufrir tanto, y a pesar que ya no era una niña de 12 años, sino una mujer de 18, a pesar de eso y más, hay estaba ella mirándolo, aunque se supone solo entrenaba.

Unos golpes al aire, y ella lo veía en cámara lenta, gotas de sudor bajaban por su fuerte espalda, su pelo se movía a cada movimiento, su pecho formado estaba todo húmedo y esas malditas gotas de sudor se perdía entre el cinturón de su pantalón y bajaban hasta su, ALTO!, ella no podía creer eso, ni siquiera podía describirlo, lo que sentía por el chico paso de ser admiración a amor, y ahora mucho más que eso era algo que le atraía fuertemente, algo que la llamaba de él, incluso ahora que ella no controla.

Ya la chica no era la misma, si él estaba cerca fallaba mucho en sus cálculos médicos, si él estaba cerca hasta tropezaba, y si es que llegaba a rozarlo en algún entrenamiento su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho y su rostro solo cambiaba a un rojo intenso. No había nadie que le explicara porque de repente se sentía tan sensible al lado del moreno. Algo que hacia la chica era correr a los brazos de su mejor amigo, aunque este estuviera entrenado lo abrazaba y se aferraba a él.

_-Que sucede Sakura?-preguntaba el rubio-Te sientes mal princesa?_

La joven médico solo callaba y trataba de calmar su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo el chico se daba cuenta del modo de actual de su compañera de equipo. La única conclusión clara a la que pudo llegar es que **ella lo detestaba**. Él no era estúpido, veía claramente como lo evitaba todo el tiempo, eran el equipo 7, pero ahora ella solo corría a los brazos de Naruto, parecía detestar su presencia. Pero ahora es él el que no pude evitar notar la presencia de ella.

Cada vez que la princesa se movía, él lo notaba. Inconscientemente. Dependiente de ella, de su sonrisa, de sus palabras, de su toque, claro está, todo eso ya no era para él. Pero el morocho no podía culpar a su amigo, él estuvo al lado de la chica cuando el no, que ella haya desarrollado sentimientos por otrol era lo normal, aunque a él no lo gustara la idea.

Algo que le afecta bastante de esa inquietante relación de ellos es, que aunque Naruto sea su mejor amigo, y ella, simplemente Sakura, es que no soporta verlos así, no soporta verla a ella ser abrazada por el imbécil de Naruto. Hmp hablando de imbécil, el único hay era él, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura, el cuerpo de Sakura, los ojos de Sakura, los labios de Sakura, su lengua, sus senos, todo en ella lo tenía loco, le atraía los ojos sin querer, veía sus movimientos lentos en el aire cuando entrenaba, el sudor de su cuerpo, la blusa corta que usa para entrenar dejaba al descubierto su cintura, y el pantalón no muy largo mostraba sus piernas. Sasuke Uchiha no era un idiota. Pero no entendía eso que le sucedía, y eso lo estaba arrastrando a la desesperación.

Pasaban los días y ambos chicos se ignoraban más y más, de tal forma que su sensei así como como su compañero lo notaron, Naruto intento hablar con el morocho al respecto pero solo contesto con un **hmp**, hubo incluso un día donde Naruto confrontó a Sakura.

_-Sakura Chan, puedo hacerte una pregunta_- él quería saber cómo ayudar a su amiga, ambos son las personas más importantes en su vida-_Que sucede entre tú y el dobe?_

Sakura sintió su corazón latir- _Nada Naruto_- ella sabe manejar sus emociones- _Solo ya no somos como antes_.-y eso era cierto.

Naruto dudo por un momento de su respuesta pero la acepto, si ella no quería hablar de eso, él lo respetaba, aprendió a respetar las opiniones de los demás, o por lo menos lo intentaba, Hinata le ayudaba en eso.

Más tarde esa noche Sakura dormía en su cama, veía el techo y en su mente solo un hombre, Sasuke Uchiha, solo el, nadie más cabía en su cabeza, evaluó la situación, evaluó las posibilidades, incluso tomo la decisión de renunciar al equipo 7, pero la conciencia no la dejaría tranquila, la conciencia y Naruto, así que así paso toda la noche buscando una solución.

Ciertas soluciones aún más estúpidas como la probabilidad de irse de Konoha le llegaron, pero, y sus amigos, y su familia y Tsunade Sama, y supo de inmediato que eso simplemente no era aceptable.

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 salió a una misión, todos partieron a eso de las 7 de la mañana, al parecer había un problema serio en un pueblo vecino y debía recopilar información. Sasuke noto inmediatamente como siempre a Sakura huyendo de su lado, se colocó al lado de Kakashi, quien se dio cuenta de su acción pero no le dijo nada. Cayendo la noche el equipo preparo un lugar para pasar la noche, era una especie de cueva la cual el Uchiha acaba de limpiar con su Gaton.

_-Sakura, Sasuke_- la sola mención de sus nombres juntos a ella le causaba escalofríos_- Naruto y yo estaremos en el pueblo, si vamos los cuatro levantaran sospechas. Ustedes cuidaran nuestras espaldas._

-_Ka kakashi sensei-_ estaba gagueando- _puedo ser yo la que valla con Naruto_- todos sabían porque su proposición, ella no quería estar cerca del Uchiha.

_-No_-fue la respuesta a secas-_Nos vemos mañana_.

Al morocho no le gusto para nada la propuesta de la chica, incluso le hizo sentir mal, tan mal le caía a la pelirrosa su presencia? solo la observo, como cuando observas algo que no conoces. Preparo su bolsa de dormir, la de él estaba más cerca del fondo de la cueva de ella, y cerró los ojos.

Sakura en cambio parecía morir, estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared, tenía los ojos húmedos, y el corazón quería explotar, de todas las soluciones pensadas, esta parecía ser la mejor, y tenía que sacar coraje para cumplirla, o pasaría toda la vida con aquel sentimiento de impotencia al lado del chico.

El morocho abrió los ojos, parecía sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo y así era, Sakura estaba sentada en su regazo, con sus manos en el pecho de él, sus rostro sonrojado, y sus ojos no podía ser más expresivos, ella estaba haciendo lo que el creía que ella estaba haciendo?

_-Sa Sakura.-_Si, el Uchiha estaba nervioso. La chica no dijo nada solo se sacó la blusa quedando solo con su sujetador. E l rostro de ella parecía quemar, y el de él como si estuviera en un sueño.

_-Haz …hazme el amor. Sasuke kun_

El alma del Uchiha pareció salir de su cuerpo, allí estaba Sakura encima de él, medio desnuda, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya. Esto debe de ser un sueño. Un momento, si hacia eso, significaría que habría algo entre ellos dos?

_-No tendrás ningún compromiso Sasuke-kun…lo prometo_-Ella parecía leerle la mente a él, que estaba pensando la pelirrosa?. Y le había llamado Sasuke kun, cuando fue la última vez que lo llamo así?, no lo recuerda, bueno si, antes de volver a la aldea.

De una vuelta el moreno se posiciono encima de ella de inmediato, el sus ojos vislumbro, deseo, confusión, y…miedo.

_-Sakura. Luego de esto no se da vuelta atrás._

_**-Lo sé**_- Sakura lo había pensado bastante, incontables veces, solo concluyo que una vez le diera a su cuerpo lo que quería, su cuerpo reaccionaria como ella quiere, no como él lo provocaba actuar.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar para alcanzar sus labios y siento el cuerpo de ella temblar y aferrarse a su pollera, junto sus labios lentamente y ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

_-Ho Dios…-_Fue la expresión que salió de los labios de ella.

Un suspiro, otro, cientos! todos llenaron la cueva donde estaban ambos solo por los besos que el Uchiha le proporcionaba a la pelirrosa, besaba sus labios, tan dulce como miel, su cuello, su pecho.

El mismo se fue deshaciendo de la poca ropa que le quedaba a la pelirrosa, y vio como la princesa se sonrojaba a mas no poder, pareció ganarle a la Hyuga cuando él se quitó los pantalones…ella no paraba de temblar…y el no paraba de dudar.

Realmente estaba bien aquello. Él no era del tipo de importarle nadie, pero vamos, ella era Sakura, no era cualquier chica, era su Sakura, la de Kakashi y la de Naruto, pero es que simplemente no podía detenerse, le encantaba escuchar sus suspiros y sus…

-_Haaa Sassuke kun…haaa_

Eso le ganó la batalla, degusto de su cuerpo de sus curvas, y cuando bajo a su sexo sintió como las manos de la chica se clavaban en su negra cabellera.

-_No no hay no Sasuke kun por fa…-_Pero el no hizo caso, era dulce, ella era dulce, y planeaba saborearla completamente.-_haaa por Kam…._

Cuando hubo terminado de degustar todo su cuerpo, solo le faltaba una cosa más que disfrutar, y fue en ese momento donde Sakura cerro sus ojos con fuerzas y se aferró a la bolsa de dormir que tenía debajo, con ambas manos.

-_Sakura….relájate_- sin duda su Sakura era virgen, y él no entendía que ella quería ganar con aquello, no lo entendía, ella sabía que entre ellos no pasaría nada_…-Sakura solo…. Relájate_.

Y la beso, y la toco y de un golpe la penetro, llevándose su virginidad, pero no la dejo así, la beso de nuevo, la toco de nuevo y por supuesto le hizo el amor de nuevo, y es que él sabía que era cuestión de **una noche**, pero eso no significaba que era cuestión **de una vez**.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente la pelirrosa se encontraba sola encima de la bolsa de dormir de su compañero, totalmente desnuda. Sasuke se había ido. Ella no esperaba mas.

-_Sakura-_ Levanto la vista y lo vio en la entrada de la cueva- _sería buena idea que te cambiaras los otros están por llegar._

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojo al verse desnuda delante de él.

_-Descuida no es nada que no haya visto-_ se sintió estremecer con sus palabras mientras se cubría con su ropa, intento levantarse de la bolsa pero no pudo un dolor le atravesó por todo su cuerpo, en especial un área en específico.

_-Es…estas bien?- _Sasuke le preguntaba como estaba_?-Como te puedo ayudar?- _y le preguntaba cómo ayudar?, las cosas de la vida son extrañas. Pero ella no podía detener los latidos tan apresurados de su corazón.

_-No no- _intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron, aun así no callo al duro suelo, Sasuke la sostenía por la cintura_, _hay estaba su sonrojo, Sakura maldecía esa parte, porque tenía que ser tan débil con ese hombre –_mejor…ayúdame a cambiarme….si?_

_-No tienes que preguntar._

Sasuke bajo a su altura y le ayudo a colocarse la ropa, cuando le ayudo a ponerse de pie sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver que un poco de sangre cubría se bolsa de dormir, aun así, fue ella quien inicio todo no?, el no debería sentirse así. O sí?

Cuando llegaron los demás, Naruto vio un poco extrañado los torpes movimientos de Sakura, y se acercó a ella con cuidado-_Sakura, estas bien?._

-_Si Naruto kun_- mintió- estoy bien. Y terminando la oración le dio un abrazo y permaneció allí tanto como la voz de Sasuke se lo permitió.

_-Volvamos a la aldea._


	2. The Visit

**Guess WHO´S BACK!**

**Estuve de trabajo muerta…uni en la mañana. Trabajo tarde y noche, tarea los finde y escribir en mis momentos libres (si apareceXD)…Gracias por su paciencia..espero reviews SI NO NO ESCRIBO JUM…gracias por leerme…**

Las manos del morocho jugaban con los pechos de esa chica, sus labios dejaban huellas húmedas por todo el cuerpo de ella, y él podía sentir su cuerpo temblar cada vez que el la penetraba -_Más más más Sasuke kun_ más – él no podía visualizar bien donde estaban, el apartamento de él quizás?, el apartamento de ella acaso? Eso que importaba, sentía las uñas de la pelirrosa clavárseles en la espalda -_Ho Sakura eres genial_- su voz salió como un ronquido de entre sus labios, los suspiros, gemidos, y gritos llenaban el lugar.

El chico sentía como las sabanas se resbalaban y quedaban en el suelo con todas las demás cosas, las ropas de él, las ropas de ella, las almohadas, los preservativos usados. La intensidad subía, la velocidad aumentaba los gritos de la chica lo estaban volviendo loco, sus músculos se contraían- _más más…más rápido Sasuke kun_- su respiración era errática-_Ho Kami mas mas_-sentía venirse, lo sentía llegar de nuevo- Sasuke kun! Sasuke Kun! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee IMBECILLLLLL DESPIERTA!

La voz gritona le provoco caerse de la cama-_Demonios_!-la voz del chico salió ronca- _Genial,…otro maldito sueño_-  
-_Sasuke Teme! Abre la maldita puerta_-Naruto parecía querer tumbar la puerta de su apartamento-_Sasuke!_

Un muy molesto chico todo despeinado con una toalla en su cintura, y unos ojos que parecían fuego le abrió la puerta, Ho si que estaba cabreado. Sencillamente cabreado, no solo había mojado su cama los últimos tres dias, sino que esta vez término en el suelo por su elocuente y gritón amigo.

-_Qué pasa teme?-_Pronuncio Naruto haciendo a un lado a Sasuke y entrando al apartamento-_acaso quieres cautivarme?-_ Naruto solo quería una respuesta, y es que desde que abrió la puerta solo lo mira con esos ojos inyectados de Sharingan, quería traerlo a la realidad pero su amigo no parecía estar actuando como debería desde hace unos días.  
_-Qué quieres Dobe_?-Sasuke respondió al comentario de su amigo, dejo caer su cuerpo en el pequeño sofá que estaba en su sala.  
-_Kakashi mando a por ti._  
_-Hmp…Hoy es día libre_.  
_-Quiere que vallamos a ver a Sakura chan_- Naruto dijo eso con voz seria, y es que desde que llegaron desde la última misión ha estado enferma.  
_-No puedo_.

Eso sí que enojo al rubio- _Púdrete imbécil_- lo miraba como si en ese momento de todas las veces que le había dicho eso, esta fuera la más fuerte_- Sakura chan está ENFERMA!, pudo haberse contagiado de algo, y tu…a ti no te importa-_ Ho sí que estaba enojado el rubio_- no te importa en lo absoluto, aun….aun cuando es ella la que te cura luego de cualquier combate,…aunque te curo a TI, antes que a cualquiera de nosotros_!- eso lo dijo como susurro le dolía, y es que el kyubi no entendía como es que Sasuke podía ser tan frio.

Sasuke aguantó todo eso en silencio, después de todo tenia razón en ciertas cosas...en otras no pero no quería hablar, ya se sentía lo bastante culpable por lo que paso entre él y la pelirrosa.  
_-Vienes conmigo aunque te lleve a rastros_- la mirada del rubio le dijo que era cierto aquello y por tanto no quería armar una escena.

Unos quince minutos más tarde se encontraban camino a la casa de la pelirrosa, el rubio parecía ansioso según la opinión del moreno, y es que no podía evitar notar lo que sucedía allí, ironía, quien le robo la virginidad a su chica de ensueño, fue su mejor amigo.  
_-He Naruto_- Sasuke quería saber, necesitaba saber-_tu todavía estas…_

-LLEGAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-Naruto salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de la princesa del equipo- _he perdón Sasuke, decías algo._  
-_No-_ Este imbécil es mi mejor amigo? en serio?

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer alta, rubia muy hermosa, su cuerpo estaba muy bien para su edad y el morocho decía que ella se parecía mucho en verdad a su Sakura. Su Sakura? de donde venía eso.

_-Ho Naruto kun, Sasuke kun, entren por favor_- Dijo esto viendo a Sasuke e ignorando totalmente al rubio-Sakura está en su cuarto.

Sasuke tenía cierto encanto que le permitía el fácil acceso a las chicas y esto de alguna manera le encantaba, poder llegar a un sitio y ser servido simplemente por cómo te vez es una situación interesante. Aun así tenía sus desventajas, y la principal de ella, a él solo lo veían como un objeto sexual, nada real, no un hombre con quien casarse, no un hombre para establecer una familia o al menos una relación, ellas solo quieren sexo con él, y no es que se quejara pero, ya no le parece gracioso, ya no le encanta tanto, y la simple razón es una chica de pelo rosa, quien el creía era diferente, solo lo quizo para una cosa, luego de eso ni siquiera ha ido a las practicas.

Al subir las escaleras el morocho cuidaba de ver cada detalle. Las rosas rojas que decoraban el lugar, eran simples detalles, pero eran increíbles, había Sakuras talladas en todas las orillas del techo, eran hermosas, eran sakuras hermosas. El rubio camina delante de él, iba a paso rápido, quería ver a Sakura a diferencia de él, que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella cuando la viera.

Era sencillo con las otras chicas, porque con ella es tan difícil, solo entras, solo sales, y ya está, o eso creía. El sonido de un grito -Narutooooo! le abrió los oídos, y es que Sakura había brincado de las Sabanas y colgado del cuello de su mejor amigo, no se acostumbraba a eso todavía, el chico la levanto en los aires, y el sonrojo en las mejillas del mismo no tardo en mostrarse. El morocho podría jurar que ella no lo estaba notando. Y se preguntaba al ver la escena, si mientras él estuvo ausente algo sucedió entre ellos.

_-Narutooooo me hacía falta verte_-decía esto mientras él la colocaba devuelta al suelo, aun sin romper el abrazo, por ello, la chica tenía que forzar la vista hacia arriba.

_-Estaba preocupado por ti Sakura Chan-_Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan excluido, y es que ver que ni siquiera era tomado en cuenta le estaba afectando. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Sakura es simplemente una más quien solo quería aquello..., si tanto lo deseaba porque no se acostó con Naruto en primer lugar.

_-Sakura_-La voz ronca del chico sin poder evitarlo logró que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos con estupefacto, de pronto algo la trajo a la tierra, estaba en pijamas, un vestido bastante corto, su pelo despeinado, y estaba en los brazos de Naruto, ho! esa voz si que tenía poder sobre ella. De un solo brinco la chica se encontraba devuelta debajo de sus sabanas, ni siquiera podía articular una palabra-_Sa sa sasu sasuke kun!_

__Es que el chico causante de que este en cama y no precisamente por dolor estaba frente a ella, utilizaba una simple camiseta sin mangas negras muy ajusta al igual que sus jeans negros, que hermoso...y tan vil. Siempre se preguntaba como el rostro de ángel de Sasuke kun no combinaba con esa personalidad tan demoniaca que tenía, y hace tres noches se dio cuenta que no solo lo era en las batallas.

El chico casi se sonroja, utilizo todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo, y es que el corazón se aceleró al percatarse de la reacción de la pelirrosa ante él, no pudo evitar sentir su chakra, su pulso, sus gestos. Sakura Haruno tembló ante solo la mención de su nombre, ahora solo quedaba averiguar si su temblor era por bien, o por miedo. _Normal, ella está bien_, pensó Naruto.

_-Sakura Chan estamos aquí para chequear como andas, todos estamos muy preocupas-_ El dueño del Kyubi siempre era honesto y todos lo sabía, la chica nunca ha dejado de preguntarse porque no se enamoró de este verdadero ángel, algo estúpido pero seguía siendo un ángel- _No te has mejorado?, Cuando vuelves?_-Un ángel rubio, ojos azules, y una personalidad de oro, no podía negar que lo amaba, pero solo como hermano, solo eso.

-_Vuelvo mañana mismo, es solo un resfriado_-Cuan do dijo aquello el morocho sintió que lo estaba denigrando a un simple resfriado_- ya estoy mejor.__  
_  
_-Un resfriado? Sa-ku-ra-_ El rostro de la chica se sonrojo y cubrió aquello con sus sabanas no podría mostrarle a él, o al rubio otra cosa-_ Debió haber sido un resfriado bastante...fuerte._

Le gustaba ver aquella reacción de Sakura ante él, lo estaba llevando a hacer conclusiones. Pero podría jurar que no fue tan brusco esa noche, de hecho podría jurar que Sakura ha sido la única chica que ha tomado con tanto tacto. La única chica que tomo de la mano al penetrarla lentamente, a la única que beso mientras la hacía mujer, y por supuesto la único que le hiso venir tantas veces en una noche, lo cual termino haciéndolo sentir culpable al día siguiente, después de todo era la primera vez de la rosa.

_-Si si lo fue, ma mañana regreso díganle a Kakashi sensei que...-_Sakura no pudo continuar y es que el rostro de Naruto pegado al de ella se lo impedía, su frente chocaba con la de ella, podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y escucho su voz.

_-No creo que puedas ir mañana Sakura chan, estas muy roja supongo que es la fiebre_-Si ella estaba rojo, pero el motivo es que el hombre a quien prácticamente le pidió que la hiciera suya estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.

_-Naruto..Aléjate de Sakura_- El morocho diciendo esto tomo al rubio del brazo y lo arrastró prácticamente fuera de la habitación- _Sakura nos vemos mañana. Le molesto, le estaba molestando, ya casi no lo soportaba._

_XD_

Al día siguiente Sakura como siempre era la primera en llegar, todavía no podía borrar la imagen de Sasuke desnudo sobre ella, con los movimientos de va y ven, sus manos presionando las suyas y susurrándole en el oído lo hermosa que era, aunque haya sido una sola noche, aunque su idea principal era sacárselo de la cabeza, estaba llegando a pensar que una sola vez no era suficiente y que ahora era aún peor.

_-uff...quiero hacerlo de nuevo_.  
_-Que quieres hacer de nuevo Sakura_- ahora si la chica quería ser tragada por la tierra, no se comparaba a ninguna de las experiencias vergonzosas de su vida, no cuando Naruto se robó uno de sus primeros sostenes, no cuando Shikamaru la vio desnuda por error en los baños, no podía imaginarse eso. El color del rostro dela chica podía competir con el color de su blusa, y es que que saliera de la nada y se quedara a su lado casi rosando su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho

_-El el el desayuno Sasuke kun_- buena esa Sakura se dijo para sí misma mientras el morocho sentía una pequeña desilusión, tal vez esperaba algo más de ella que de las demás, él sabía que era solo una noche, pero todavía que tal vez_...-Mi madre recalentó la lasaña de anoche...es estuvo deliciosa.__  
_  
-_Sakura...sobre hace tres noches yo..._


End file.
